walkertexasrangerfandomcom-20200213-history
Hayes Cooper
thumb|250px|link= Hayes Cooper was a legendary Texas Ranger who lived in the time of the old west. Cooper was commemorated in the Texas Ranger Hall of Fame and later his spirit appeared to his descendant, Cordell Walker in 1998. Bigoraphy Bounty Hunter Cooper began his career in law enforcement as a bounty hunter, and built a reputation as one of the best. His earliest known adventure was when he walked right into the camp of a group of bandits he was tracking and sat down among them. When the shocked bandits reacted, Hayes subdued them and brought them to the local law enforcer to collect the reward. He then set out to capture another group of bandits. In doing so, he met up with a wagon train of Mormons and decided to help them out. During his time with the train, he helped a woman make peace with her past as a prostitute and move on with her life. The gang Cooper was hunting eventually attacked the train, but Cooper and the Mormons fought and defeated them. Cooper then parted ways with the Mormons to collect the reward for the gang. Last of a Breed Cooper's life as a bounty hunter eventually brought him to a small country town called Buckhorn where he helped a man named Tom Wilson beat a group of thugs who were attacking him and his son. He soon found out the thugs worked for a greedy land baron named Silas Bedoe who was attempting to run the Wilson family off their farmland. Bedoe wanted the ranch since he knew a railroad was planned to go through it and he wanted to get rich from it. Cooper also met Sarah Rose, a widowed shop keeper, with whom he later fell in love. Wanting to help the Wilson's, Cooper decided to pay off all the family's debts and become Tom's partner in the ranch. He even became engaged to Sarah Rose. However, Cooper's happiness was ruined by Bedoe's greed. Bedoe hired a vigilante/bandit named Rudd Kilgore to deal with Cooper and murder the whole Wilson family. Cooper was enraged and set out to exact his revenge, even though this choice meant he couldn't marry Sarah. However, a Texas Ranger named Cabe Wallace came to town around this time and talked Cooper into seeking justice, not revenge. Wallace gave Cooper his Ranger badge, marking the beginning of his career in the Texas Rangers. Even though Wallace was later killed by Bedoe and Kilgore, Cooper successfully brought them all down. After making peace with Sarah, Cooper buried Wallace and set out to continue the work of the Rangers. Texas Ranger Hayes would spend most of his adult life being a Ranger, yet once he married he gave up the badge and went so far as not to carry a gun. Sheriff Despite his retirement, a criminal from his past would return. A man named Moon and his gang kidnapped his wife and daughter. Once he killed off Moon and his gang he was appointed town Sheriff, and he appointed Weaver, a young hothead quickdraw to be his deputy. Behind the Scenes Cooper was played by series star Chuck Norris. Gallery Videos Hayes Cooper eyes Category:Characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Male Characters Category:Texas Rangers